I Am Fire, I am Death or Why My Stannis Is The Best Human – ASOIAFSI
by Sir Rabby
Summary: Stannis Baratheon is an unlucky man. Dismissed by his elder brother, the King, and slighted by almost all he meets he finally finds his luck turning. After successfully destroying the might of House Greyjoy the gods grant him a daughter...and a talking Dragon on the dreary island of Dragonstone. This is the story of that Dragon and his Human; Stannis Baratheon - The Best Human!
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Fire, I am Death; or Why My Stannis Is The Best Human – ASOIAF/SI  
**  
AN: _My muse temporarily abandoned me. To spark it back up I'm writing up this lighthearted romp with short 1k chapters. This is the story of a Dragon exploring Planetos with his Human Stannis Baratheon._  
 **  
289 AC – Dragonstone**

For the longest time there was _nothing._ No stimuli, barely any coherent thought to speak off and everything I did recall was pieced together after the fact. I vaguely remembered being content in my cocoon of warmth, even if I wasn't aware of it.

For the longest time I simply _was._ Until I _wasn't._

Bright lights – _with the fury of a thousand suns –_ woke me from my slumber. Sounds assaulted my senses and I felt my entire being reverberate. From one moment to the next, everything changed. A fuzzy and enormous being crowded me, kept _screaming_ at me and I blindly lashed out. Instinctively I attempted to scream, but my screeching sounded underwhelming even to my ears. I threw a hissy fit, flared my wings and frantically fluttered them around.

I felt myself rise momentarily until my wings gave out and I unceremoniously crashed into the large fuzzy creature. It screamed even _louder_ which simply sent me off in a deeper vicious cycle of fear and anger. I felt one of its massive limbs grab hold of me, pinning my wings to my sides while its other limb firmly held me by my jaws. Being trapped thus did nothing to improve my anxiety. My only solace was that the massive monster had finally stopped screaming at me. Instead it hissed, so softly and soothingly that I couldn't help but calm down.

Slowly, ever so slowly the world came into focus for me. The fuzziness that plagued me withdrew from the edges of my sight until everything fell into place. I had long since ceased struggling and let the giant continue it ministrations.

Right now it was stroking my neck and _it felt glorious._

 _And then it stopped!_

I focused as best I could despite frustration rocking my very being, "Keep going!"

" _What?!"_

 _Ahhh._ Why must it be so fucking _loud._

"What did you say, Dragon?"

I craned my neck around towards the giant thing, only to realize it wasn't a thing. It was a human. A big – massive - man with the most peculiar shocked expression plastered over his face. Was the man hard of hearing, or was he perhaps simple?

"Big man, keep stroking!"

From somewhere off to my left I could hear another voice vaguely stuttering, "M-most c-curious...p-perhaps it is b-best if we indulge the creature, my Lord?"

At the same time the big balding man went back to work I heard him say, " _Seven above, it speaks._ "

At the time I didn't much care for being named an _it,_ nor did I register my own slight hypocrisy. The glorious rubbing of my long neck was enough to occupy the entirety of my mind. It felt _divine,_ after all that time spent collapsed in on myself.

The big man whispered to me, "What is your name, little creature?"

I barely registered my own response, "How should I know?"

Because, honestly. I just woke up. Clearly something horrifying had happened to me at some point, but I'd been inert for so incredibly long I simply could not care anymore. I'm sure I had a name. And other things. I think...

Was it all a dream?

"Would you care for me to name you?"  
 _  
That_ did pierce through my veil of bliss. I still recalled the importance of names. I could tell this was something I should be paying attention to. With some slight effort I freed myself from the big man's arms and gently glided to the ground. Through the workings of some sort of instinct I chased my own tail for a moment, before finally settling down on my hind limbs.

I stared up at the big man and got myself a good look in. He was large, I even got the vaguest of impressions that he was solidly at the high end of large humans, and looked mostly well put together. I noticed both arms intact, both legs easily carrying his weight and a large chest that held it all together admirably. I couldn't quite make a judgment on the state of his head, or the lack of hair upon his head as the other had, but everything seemed to be working.

"I..."

I fell silent.

Did I _mind_ him naming me? I knew I needed a name. I knew it was somehow important, but shouldn't I do that myself? Wasn't that how it was done? And if so...why do I remember someone warm and soft cooing my name?  
 _  
What was it?_

 _Who was it?_

I forced myself to keep focusing, to keep thinking and eventually I was rewarded with a slightly longer flash of memory. I looked down at myself – _and was instantly pleased with what I saw –_ and looked back up at the big man.

"Are you...my mother?"

Before he even answered – _and got over his coughing fit_ \- I knew it was wrong. I continued speaking, "That is the wrong word, I think."

The big man frowned and spoke, "No, I am not your mother, little Dragon. Nor, if that is what you meant, am I your father."

" _Oh._ "

For some reason that didn't feel all that good. I could vaguely sense of the other manling behind me frantically waving at the big man, but I didn't pay him much attention. He smelt wrong, was nowhere near as big as the big man, nor did he manage to hold my attention.

For the first time I looked around at the room I found myself in. A massive stone table took up most of it and couldn't help but draw your eye. With four mighty beats of my wings I found myself soaring up and onto the table with its many and bright colors. Green hues did combat with yellow tints all over the thing and frankly it proved rather dizzying.

It was too big to take in for now. Maybe later.  
 _  
Oh, the humans are whispering to each other._

I could hear the sounds they were making, but could not pick up much more than their respective tones. The uninteresting man with the strange scent still spoke frantically and the big man seemed rather frustrated.

I knew what that was like.

Until the latter finally bit out, "No, I shall not lie to it, Cressen." And turned towards me, "Have you made a decision, little Dragon?"

Well...I certainly didn't want to known as a little _anything._ And of course I was a Dragon. He was a Human and you don't see me... _Shit. I've been calling him big human, haven't I?_

"Yes." I caught the big man's gaze and continue, "You may name me, big man, _after_ you share your name." Before he could reply I stormed onward, "Unless _I_ can name _you,_ in which case I would dub you He-Of-The-Skilled-Fingers."

And then he flashed his teeth at me. Did I do something wrong? Why was he threatening to bite me?

I peeling my lips back and showed him my own teeth, which only made him show _more_ of his teeth. And yet...there was no attack forthcoming. He was bigger than me. _Much_ bigger than me. Why would he need to threaten me?

"No, little Dragon. I am called Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships to my brother, His Grace-."

I interrupted him, "Please don't give _me_ such a long name."

Which seemed to make the uninteresting man screech out loud. And then Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships to my brother, His Grace...suddenly showed even more of his teeth.

To which I could only respond with peeling my own lips back.

Hmm, he _still_ didn't attack me. What a perfectly strange human.

 **289 AC – Dragonstone**

Stannis Baratheon looked upon me intently, as he had been doing for quite some time. He seemed to be taking in every little piece of me and I couldn't blame him. I, too, like staring at me.

"Black of body, and gold of wings." The big man sighed, "I _had_ thought to name you Maekon, but Maester Cressen's advice rings true. I cannot ignore your auspicious coloring, there's even a golden band around your throat..."

I slowly titled my head sideways, "I do not understand what you mean by auspicious."

His gaze locked with mine as he softly replied, "It means favorable, little Dragon. A sign of fortune to come, if you will."

I contracted my eyelids in anger as I bit out, "I _know_ what the word means, Stannis Baratheon! I _know_ words! All the best of them! What I do not possess is the context to understand your meaning, you big lug of a man!"

The big man narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. He seemed on the verge of saying something before sighing deeply and leaning back into his chair. A few moments passed before he finally spoke again.

"Your colors correspond with my own House's colors, you insolent beast! Thus I must name you after one of my own, even though I'm starting to have concerns about granting you _that._

What do the colors of his home matter? Is it simply a matter of pride? Oh, look how shiny my home is! And look! This Dragon has the same color! God himself must be smiling upon me! And how _dare_ he imply I would be anything less than the personification of divine favor!

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Cressen spoke up, "Perhaps we shouldn't needlessly aggra-."

Stannis held up a hand and silenced the white haired fellow admirably. The big man stared down at me, ticking with his fingers against his desk. The rhythm was vaguely pleasant, but the big man couldn't keep a coherent tune to save his life.

I, graciously I might say, decided to not bring that up.

"The first of my line, of House Baratheon, was Orys Baratheon." Stannis' gaze now caught my own once again, "He helped his half brother Aegon Targaryen conquer the Seven Kingdoms, with the might of three powerful Dragons, and made them into what they are today."  
 _  
-Oh, so that's what he meant by House. Why couldn't he simply say family? Kin. Kith. Err..I'm sure there are more, but Stannis is speaking again and perhaps I shouldn't...Wait, why didn't those two share a name? Wasn't that what family did?-_

"Orys himself never rode a Dragon, while his Targaryen kin rode all three." Dramatically the big man paused, "And now House Targaryen has no Dragons, no Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms and House Baratheon has both. Perhaps it _would be_ auspicious if I were to call you Orys..."

When he trailed off like that I just _knew_ he was giving me an out in case I didn't like the name, which boded all kinds of well for future. Stannis seems reasonable, and while his story made little sense to me ...I didn't mind overmuch. Orys was a good a name as any, and at least it seems like Stannis is attached to it. Especially if the pride in his voice when he says the name meant anything.

I tried out the name out loud, "Orys."

Hmm, _nice._

"Orys!"

I flew up into the air, graceful as can be – _I cared not for the displaced parchments –_ and screamed it from the bottom of my belly, " _ORYS BARATHEON!"_

 _Weeeeee._

I slowly glided back down to the table, where Stannis was wasting time attempting to get his desk under control again, only to flap my wings an additional few times.  
 _  
There._ Clean table!

The white haired man put a hand on Stannis when the latter sucked in some air and his eyes went wide, "A mighty fine name, my Lord. Perhaps...perhaps we should see to feeding the Dragon?"  
 _  
Fooooood!_

"Yes! Yes, you should!"

I stood back up on my hind limbs and flared out my wings, "I want all the meat, Stannis Baratheon!"

After an indeterminate amount of time had passed – _where Stannis kept his eyes on me, at all times –_ a fresh group of humans walked into the room carrying an assortment of trays. One by one they were presented before me with a respectful bow. Their supplication was almost as delicious as the meats. I couldn't quite tell what was what, but I gorged myself deeply as I was lost in my ravenous appetite. In the background many things happened, but I found it mattered little when slices of – _they cut it for me as if I have no claws -_ meat found their way down my gullet. For a good while there I was worried someone was going to ask me to _share_ , but thankfully I was spared that indignity.

All was well until a realization rocked me sideways.  
 _  
-What did he mean; Orys' brother rode Dragons?-_

Once again I stood back up onto my hind limbs and twisted myself towards the big man, "Stannis Baratheon!"

As he was still staring at me there was little need to call out for him, but I liked saying his name.

"What did you mean when you said Aegon Targ...Targary-"

"Targaryen."

I nodded in thanks to the white haired man, even as I mentally took a note of his awareness of my deficiencies, and turned back to Stannis.

"What did you mean when you said Aegon Targaryen _rode_ Dragons."

He _can't_ mean _actually_ riding them, right? Unless those Targaryens were _much_ smaller than my Stannis.

Stannis cocked his head slightly to side as I had, "I meant what I said, Orys. Aegon _rode_ his Dragon, singular. His sisters rode the others. As I mean to ride you one day."

I _hissed_ out with as much seething fury as I could muster, " _Ride! Do you mean to crush me, big man!_ "

Before he could respond I continued, " _Then why bother feeding me! Why bother naming me, you deceitful-._ "

Stannis stood up and loud barked, " _Silence!"_

Which was enough to send me tittering backwards, but the big man caught me in one of his massive limbs easily enough. I kept struggling for a moment longer when he softly spoke, "Quiet down, little Orys. I have no intention of harming you, _ever_." I cocked my head sideways to look at him when he continued, "Nor will I attempt to ride you until you grow strong enough to bear my weight, Orys. I assure you, you _will_ grow large enough to comfortably do so."  
 _  
-Ohh. I have to say...that kind of makes sense. I'd apologize, but then the white haired man would have further confirmation of my fallibility. That was simply unacceptable.-_

 **289 AC – Dragonstone**

It was a few days after hatching that Stannis finally decided to introduce me to the rest of our family. I wasn't sure if it was because I spent the majority of my time sleeping, or if he was still wary of me that caused the delay. Still, it's happening now and I was unreasonably excited.

It was all for naught.

When Stannis' mate came out to my cavern – _which really just were a bunch of unused stables with most of their walls removed –_ the first thing out of her mouth was _horrifying._

"Are you certain it is safe to have the creature unchained like that, my Lord?"

I was so angry that for long moments all I could do was hiss. Thankfully, Stannis proved a loyal ally and immediately ended those preposterous notions of his mate. While grinding his teeth together – _making an impressive rumbling sound –_ Stannis explained just why it would be a horrible idea.

"Enough, my Lady. Orys has given his word he will involve himself in no mischief."

Did the mate need this lesson to be reinforced by my claws, or would Stannis' admonitions be enough? Clearly, my Human was among the more powerful of his kind, but the rules were different for mates. Could she get away with circumventing his will? _Would_ she?

I simply had to find out.

"Why do you wish to chain me, brown haired woman?"

Her eyes fell on me, taking me in whole, for a good long while before she finally spoke, "Seven above, he truly speaks..."  
 _  
What?_

"So, not only do you wish to chain me like I'm some mindless beast...you believe your mate a liar? Are you sure you cannot find a better one, Stannis Baratheon?" The woman made a strangled sort of sound, but I steamed on ahead. "I promise I will help! Maybe we can find one that smells less sick? I think I'd like-."

" _Enough._ " Stannis thundered, interrupting me. He continued, "As long as you hold your word, there shall be no chains in your future, you vexing little beast." The big man turned to his mate before looking back at me, "Sick?"

I nodded my head as fast as I could. Perhaps I could rid myself of this threat, "Yes, Stannis Baratheon! Your Lady Fox is unbalanced of body and she smells of subtle rot. I fear she shall bear you no more little Baratheons."

Speaking of little Baratheons. There was another one somewhere in the castle, but Stannis was most insistent I did not come near it. It was one of his most stringent requirements and one I bore only for the affection I held for him. Occasionally, when I fly past the battlements, I can smell just a hint of the little half fox and she smelled _wonderful._ Not like a delicious hare, or a juicy rat, but it was the closest scent to the one that Stannis emanated. Surely that meant that Shireen _too_ was my human, even if she wasn't my Human?

Stannis paled significantly at my words, as did his mate, but where she whined and moaned...he simply stared at me.

"Are you certain, Orys?"

Was I?

Not really, but this was an opportunity to get rid of the potential advocate for chains. Besides, she really did smell sick. I may have slightly overemphasized just _how_ sick she was. With some more thought on the subject, however, I could only conclude that lying might only hurt Stannis. Occasionally, mates don't take their dismissals as well as they should and I had no interest in finding out what sneaky revenge she might have in store for him. Or perhaps she'd stoop even lower than I had estimated her and might well reach out to her own kin.

I could not reasonably estimate their strength in relation to Stannis' and I was as yet too small to pick up the difference, if there was any. Of course, the vague hint of pain in Stannis' voice when he asked me outweighed any of those practical concerns. Even potential chains...

"As certain as I can be, Stannis Baratheon. Perhaps discuss this with the white haired healer? I'm still young and perhaps the sickness I smell is not as severe as I believe it."

Slowly Stannis nodded and extended his arm towards his still shaking mate, "Very well, I shall see you later today, Orys."  
 _  
Ohh!_

"Can we go riding again? Perhaps you might pick a slower horse this time?"

He looked backed over his shoulders when he replied, "Not today, Orys."

When Stannis took his mate to his healer I was one again left to my own devices. Well, not entirely alone. There was a young human with me that I had picked out from the castle kitchens. I liked the smell of him, and his purple eyes intrigued me more than I was willing to admit, but gaining his sole service proved to be something of a chore.

Apparently, 'because I want a human to do my bidding' wasn't a proper reason to be given one. Stannis kept pressing me for more until I finally cracked and admitted _why_ I wanted a human in my service. Of course, I requested the white haired healer to be sent away from the room. Admitting that the feral cats that roamed the castle had taken to banding together against me wasn't my proudest moment.

Admitting that they did not fear me was one thing. Admitting to my Human that I feared what they _might_ do was only _barely_ acceptable. Still, it was one of the benefits of having such a loyal Human in corner that after I aired my fear...He sent dozens of his own metal humans to clear the castle of cats, after which he tasked me with keeping the castle clear of rats. It took a moment for me to grasp what he meant.

All the rats are _mine._

 _Muahahaha._  
 **  
AN:** _Feedback and reviews are appropriate sacrifices to my muse!_


	2. Chapter 2

**289 AC – Dragonstone**

"I...I don't understand, Orys."

My personal human, while extraordinarily useful to a Dragon such as myself, was still rough around the edges. I had yet to stamp certain behaviors out of him, but I was confident that was only a matter of time. Young human learned quickly, quicker still if they wished to keep their tepid blood inside their veins.

"There is nothing _to_ understand, purple eyes. Collect me some large rocks, stack them to create a small arch and set a fire underneath them." When the lad still didn't move I hissed out, " _Go!_ "

Which finally seemed to light a fire under his ass. The youth scurried about until he gathered up a few large stones, set them against each other and topped it off with an even larger rock set atop them. The latter piece of stone was as flat a one as the lad could find and I was fairly optimistic it would prove comfortable enough.

When purple eyes moved to set off a small blazing bonfire underneath the arch, he unfortunately backslid _again._

"Why can't you just spit flames at it, Orys?"  
 _  
He knows..._

Instead of acknowledging my current deficiencies I peeled back my lips over my teeth and said, "When you give the Master Cook such backtalk, does he beat you? Or would he simply chug you out of his kitchen?"

"What d-."

I ruthlessly interrupted him, "Because unlike him, Lord Stannis won't care for anything _permanent_ I inflict upon you, purple eyes!" I growled lightly before continuing, "Get to work and cease your nattering!"  
 _  
Honestly..._

Suitably chastised, the lad did go back to work and studiously labored to set off a pleasant bonfire. The flame started small, rapidly grew as the boy fed it straw packed with kindling and before long I could feel the blaze from where I stood. If I had it right, it would only take a little while for the rocks to heat up enough for my purposes.

I lightly hissed, extended my leg and said, "The rope, purple eyes."

Still subdued, the lad came up to me with the rope and lightly tied it just above my claws. I'd already tested another, smaller, section of the rope and found that I could easily bite through it. This rope would only hold me for as long as I let it and the boy wouldn't dare lose hold of it.

Even if he did not yet fear me, he _did_ fear Stannis. Deeply. Which was always to be appreciate in a partner Human.

"And off we go to the boat!"

After which I majestically soared up as high as I dared without causing the rope to go slack. The beach wasn't very far from my impromptu stone stacking – _the beach wasn't very far from any place on Dragonstone –_ and once we arrived I had the lad hand me pieces of fish lure. Purple eyes carried a small bucket with long dead entrails, and other vaguely distasteful things, and simply placed the bucket into the little fisherman's boat. The fisherman himself was an old human, almost as old as the white haired man, but much like Stannis the human had little hair on his head.

One day I'd find out what that meant.

After the boat set off to a spot the fisherman assured me was filled with sealife I jumped into the bucket, grabbed as much as I could with my talon – _which wasn't much –_ and flew out into the sea as far as I could after which I unceremoniously dumped my cargo. A few more trips went by without incident, until I spotted the first sea critters in the midst of a feeding frenzy.

My wings flapped in a rhythm that was too intense to sustain for too long, but I only needed a few moments of stationary air time to lock in on my targets. When I finally caught sight of a reasonably large fish, I twisted in midair and collapsed my wings. I fell, rather than flew, towards the water at a startling pace until just a feet or so above it I once again flapped my wings furiously.

I timed it _just_ right.

I fell into the water, closed my talons around – _and through –_ the scaly fish and beat my wings against the water to cause enough of a ruckus to be spotted from the nearby boat. Almost immediately I felt the rope pulling me back up and the moment I cleared the water I was able to fly on my own. The fish caught in my talons was almost as large as I was, but unlike the vicious cats did not have any defense mechanisms to threaten me with.

I'd pity that weakness of the creature if it wasn't so damned delicious. Also...it's just food.

And honestly, what food tastes better than the kind you catch yourself?

I spent a good long while amusing myself thus, splattering in and out of the water and being careful enough to keep my nostrils and maws shut tightly while I did. Drowning at sea would be a death _far_ too unworthy for one such as myself, of course. All in all, I had to say that it was as much fun as I thought it would. Sooner than I had hoped though, I was tiring and had to retire back to my heated stone stacks after chewing through the rope.

The fisherman had gone off somewhere, purple eyes busied himself doing something and I enjoyed the magnificent heat of the rock and the sun as I draped myself all over it.  
 _  
Ah, this is the life!_

I felt drowsiness set in, but before I could drift off to pleasant dreams of hunting and burning I could hear the ringing of the bells of Dragonstone. I heard one ring, then another and for long moments nothing. Until a third ring rang out.

Yup, that was for me.

I wonder what Stannis wanted?

 **289 AC – Dragonstone**

Stannis looked down on me as I lay curled in his warm lap, being massaged by his strong hands. After my strenuous workout at sea I appreciated the soothing feeling of muscles unclench underneath my hard scales. His hands worked their way from the base of my skull all the way down to the tip of my tails.

"One day, Orys, I fear I may be unable to work through your scales."

That simultaneously made me feel slightly sad and excited at the same time. I _was_ looking forward to growing bigger and stronger – _and over the past few days I've nearly doubled in size -,_ but never receiving a soothing massage from my Human seemed wrong somehow.

"Still, that is a concern for another day. Today we must contend with my brother's visit."

I looked up at Stannis and asked, "Your brother, the King?"

Slowly the big man nodded and asked in turn, "Do you remember what I told you, Orys?"

I nodded rapidly and replied, "Aye, Stannis Baratheon! I am to follow your lead and I only speak when addressed by the King. If the King happens to insult you, I am not to claw out his eyes and if I cannot control myself...I am to fly out of the window." I waited a heart beat or two before continuing, "I will obey, my Human, but it does not sit well with me."

Stannis frowned before gesturing for me to elaborate, "He's your kin! _Our_ kin! Why would he insult you?"

The big lug of a man scoffed at me, "What possessed _you_ to insult my Lady wife, Orys?"

I screeched in amusement and responded, "She's not kin! She's just a mate, Stannis Baratheon!"

"Not according to our custom."  
 _  
Piss on human custom._

"Humans are strange..."

Which seemed to somehow baffle my human. "Do you believe _me_ to be strange?"

I quirked my head sideways before replying, "Only _sometimes._ " I stared at him some more before I went on, "Occasionally you bare your teeth at me, even when I haven't done anything wrong! But then...you don't try to eat me and it's confusing."

I sank in on myself as I rushed through the last bit. Stannis frowned some more, bent over a little to scratch me behind my ears and asked, "Why would I attempt to eat you, my Dragon?"

I tried my hand at my best attempt of a shrug, "Why do you bare your teeth at me when you have no intention of eating me, my Human?"

Again Stannis scoffed and said, "Do you mean smiling?" After which he let out a loud laugh, " _Of course,_ after a lifetime of restraint..."  
 _  
What does he mean?_

He must have seen my curiosity, "Men would not believe how much I've been smiling over the past few days, Orys. I have...a reputation for humorlessness, merely for refusing to partake in the whims of fools and irresponsible children! And now I must contend with my Dragon believing I would _eat_ him when I smile! The gods must be laughing themselves into a snit..."

"Does...smiling mean something else to you? Perhaps we're simply not understanding each other?"

"Perhaps, we shall discuss this some other time. For now, Robert is being ushered into the harbor and we must greet him at the gates." Stannis looked down at me once again, "You are a prideful little creature...so perhaps you may not understand. When we meet the King, I shall have to kneel to him. Do not attempt anything foolish."  
 _  
What!_

I hissed instinctively, but Stannis continued. "Do not shame me, my Dragon."  
 _  
How else could I respond to that?_

"I shall not, my Human."

When Stannis stood I followed him up with two strong flaps on my wings and comfortably landed on his shoulder. I took great care to relax my grip on him, cognizant of the fact he wore no ablative armor, but this meant I did not have a perfectly steady position. I would have to count of my Human not to jostle me off of him.

A while later I saw the King for the first time. The man was _massive!_ At least as big as Stannis was tall, but far wider in the shoulders than my own big man. Even if I couldn't tell from their general looks that these were related, I certainly could when a strong breeze carried the man's scent down towards me. Behind the King came a dozen others, all decked out in shiny garments and outlandish colors, but most kept a respectful distance from the man.  
 _  
I could understand that impulse._

Except for a young human which kept pace with our newly arrived King. Stannis had told me of him as well, the youngest – _well, not anymore in any case –_ of House Baratheon and another one that carried an approximation of the delightful scent I associated with Stannis.

"Brother!"

Stannis subtly rolled his shoulders, I glided off of them in response and twisted in mid air to land next to my Human. As I was doing that Stannis knelt down in front of the King exclaiming, "Your Grace," with a steady tone of voice.

The King responded even louder, but his eyes never left me, "None of that, Stannis! I get enough of it at court!" He came ever closer until I stood in his shadow, " _Seven hells,_ would you look at that..."  
 _  
Oh, that wasn't a good sign._

"Might I introduce you to my Dragon, Robert?"

King Stag waved him away – _which immediately set my jaw tight –_ and went hunkered down to get a better look at me. "Who knew! A Baratheon colored Dragon, it is precisely as you said! He even has a golden band for the crown on our Stag!"

I could tell Stannis quietly flinched, but I wasn't certain why. I'd have to ask him later.

The younger Stag, Renly, was a touch bolder and almost immediately attempted to reach out to touch me. Fortunately, I was agile enough to disallow that and scurried backwards, hissing."

"I thought you said he could speak?"  
 _  
Again! Why must King Stag be so loud?_

Stannis looked down at me and nodded. That was all the encouragement I needed. Now...what were the words again?

"Your Grace, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Dragonstone!"

The gathered men behind the King immediately tittered amongst themselves, King Stag's eyes bulged out comically and Renly looked rather intently at me.

" _Good Stranger's balls...he speaks true!"_ The King came ever closer, "Stannis tells me your name is Orys, little one?"

I nodded at the King, "Orys Baratheon, your Grace!" I _forced_ myself to say the next part, "At your service."

 _For Stannis. For Stannis. Only for him._

Which set off the men behind the King again and even caused to King himself to loudly bark out a laugh.

"Orys _Baratheon_ , he says! Has Stannis adopted you as a son?'

Stannis was grinding his teeth again – _I really should tell him to stop, his teeth were blunt enough as it was –,_ but I cocked my head at the King and said, "He's my Human, he has no need to adopt to me."

Which set off the King in mad laughter _again. God damn you, be less LOUD!_

 **289 AC – Dragonstone**

I was brimming with nervous energy when the feast in the honor of the King was opened. I would see Shireen, Stannis' Human, presented before the King and I could hardly wait. As of yet the King was seated, a pillow was brought forth for me and Stannis was fetching his mate and hatchling. I must have been truly obvious because even the King noticed.

"You're a jittery little bugger, aren't you?"

Mindful of Stannis' words I chose not to take overt offense.

Instead I turned to the King and said, "Shireen was born on the same day I was, King Stag! This is the first time I'll be seeing my Human's hatchling!"  
 _  
Again_ with the booming laughter. I'd tell the big lug he was hurting my ears, but there was no way I was _ever_ admitting to that to anyone that wasn't Stannis. At some point I'd have to retreat if he kept things up.

Renly piped up, "So you share a nameday with my littlest niece?"

I nodded my head at the lad and replied, "Aye, Renly Baratheon."

The boy quirked his head sideways to match me and asked, "If you wish, you might address me simply as Renly?"

I did my best interpretation of a shrug again, "I do not see that happening, Renly Baratheon."

Before the lad could continue to pester me I turned back to the King, "O, King Stag. May I ask you something?"  
 _  
Oh, how it grates me to be so subservient._

Robert Baratheon smiled widely – _I briefly shuddered –_ and replied after finishing his drink, "Certainly, little Orys."

It seemed I was right, but who knew whether this development was any good? It appeared that smiling wasn't a show of force for humans, but that only meant that they did not broadcast their aggression. Would one of them surprise me one day? I shook off the thoughts and flew over to Robert's shoulder, completely ignoring the chaos I left in my wake. Someone else could clean that up.

I got as close to his ears as I could and whispered, "I'm...young and I do not rightly understand humans as of yet, so..." I trailed off for a moment, "If this offends you, please accept my apologies in advance."  
 _  
So...meek. One day, King Stag. One day._

I felt more than I saw the King frown, but he leaned in towards me and gestured for me to continue, "I've come to understand you have a thoroughly respectable brood of hatchlings of your own."

King Stag snorted, but managed to keep his voice down, "Aye, I do. Stannis lectures me endlessly on the matter, are you attempting to add to my headaches little Dragon?"

I shook my head, "I do not know how you might take my request, your Kingship."

The big lug frowned again and said, "Get on with it, I'm not some delicate flower that might faint at the sound of offensive words."

If you _were_ a delicate flower I would give no shits about offending you. As it is, my Human slightly fears you and you could squash me like a bug. Absentmindedly...

I steeled my resolve and continued, "I've also come to understand...you're not doing anything with them?"

Would he grasp where I was going with this?

The King turned his head slightly back as he stared at me confusedly, "What are you getting at, little Orys?"  
 _  
It's now or never._

"I would like to be surrounded by more kin and was hoping I was sway you to send some of your excess brood to me! I fear that Stannis might not provide more little hatchlings, considering his difficulties with his mate."

Robert's expression cycled through many different stages at that point. First, he was simply confused. Secondly, he fell deeper into his confusion. Thirdly, he bellowed out a _tremendous_ laugh as I sat _right_ next to his face. Immediately I threw myself backwards and scurried under the table.

Just as Stannis came walking in with his Lady Fox who was carrying delicious little Shireen.

And then everything went wrong. As Stannis introduced his hatchling to the wider world, King Stag _kept_ laughing. Even I knew that wasn't an appropriate reaction. Even worse...I knew I was the one that set this off.  
 _  
Shit, shit shit. Why didn't I wait until after Stannis was done?_

 _Did I just shame him?_

Under the table I hissed out, " _Stop laughing!_ " Which only seemed to further spur on the King. Good god, this situation was falling apart far too rapidly. I dashed under the table, came out the other side and flew up to Stannis' shoulder. If I couldn't stop King Stag from laughing...at least I could frown in solidarity with my teeth grinding Human.

I whispered to Stannis, "I'm sorry, I tried asking him something but-."

Stannis interrupted me by softly muttering under his breath, "Do not apologize on his behalf, Orys."

"But, I was the one-."

Again I was interrupted, "Not now, Orys."

Stannis resolutely ignored the laughing King, made his rounds of introductions and eventually decided to simply sit down next to the King. Finally, after long moments, the big barrel chested man quieted down and accepted the proffered little Shireen. Thankfully he did not say anything sufficiently upsetting about her. If he had...well, then even the notion of sharing his brood would not have stopped me from coming down hard on him. Once the King was done with his acknowledgment of Shireen however, I was shocked to my core. That traitorous piece of _shiite_ was absolutely done for.

"Brother, I hear from your Dragon you have some difficulties in the sack with-."

And then _it_ happened. Heat bubbled up from deep inside me and I wasn't even properly conscious of it. One moment I was stewing in mortified rage. The next...I was spewing white hot flames over the head of the King. It wasn't much, by any stretch of the word. The flame was barely hot enough to thoroughly cook flesh, but it made my point wonderfully.  
 _  
Also...It. Felt. Amazing._

Power churned deep inside my belly and _now I could finally access it!_ It was so exciting I almost forgot why I was so very upset.

Hearing his voice immediately reminded me, "What in-."

And then I spewed another quick fireball over the top of his head. This one too fizzled out long before it caught anything flammable, but I was confident the King wouldn't be shaming my Human any time soon.

I forgot however...that Stannis might not be pleased with this.

With a seething fury he spit out, " _Enough, Orys! To your caverns, NOW!_ "

With one last angry look at King Stag, and an apologetic one at Stannis, I flapped my wings and left.  
 **  
AN:** _Feedback and commentary is always appreciated! Please drop a review to let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**289 AC – Dragonstone**

Even after I woke up the next morning in my personal caverns – _which still only was a large stable complex without walls –_ I was still thoroughly ashamed of myself. Why did I believe the King would simply hear me out? Even _after_ Stannis assured me he did not always behave as kin should? Shouldn't I have figured that out when I surmised the man keeps his brood unprotected?

I expected Stannis to come by last night, even despite his anger, but then the hour grew late and the lights in the castle dimmed...I had to accept he wouldn't. My insides contracted with worry and hurt, but surely...Stannis Baratheon would not simply abandon me, would he?

Soon enough, my personal human came by to give me my daily wash. The young purple eyed lad soaked a cloth in warm water, slowly and methodically washed me with in absolutely silence. Perhaps even the boy could tell I was in no mood to be messed with. I quietly presented a limb, the boy would slowly scrub it and so it went on. When the lad was finally done I was left alone again with a bucket of fish.

I quickly gobbled up a handful of the delicious little creatures – _my hunger seemingly undiminished -,_ but I did not feel entirely sated afterward. There was a tension that I simply could not rid myself of and I was not of mind to bear it much longer. With nobody and nothing around to distract me from my woes I soon came upon to decision to seek out Stannis. If he wasn't coming to, I'd find my way to my Human.

But I could not come empty handed.

I looked back at the bucket of fish – _four of them were left untouched –_ and quickly devised an offering for my Human. Exceedingly carefully I pulled out one of the fish, gently flew it over to a stone slab outside my cavern and placed it on top of it. Once again I gathered the might inside my belly, felt the power respond and rumble, and softly breathed my flame around the fish.  
 _  
Once. Twice. Thrice._

Over and over again until the fish attained the similar scent of the produce of the cooks. I judged it just well cooked enough for a human to consume and even gentler flew my handiwork over to the castle proper. With quick spurts I flashed past Stannis' office and almost breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him present and playing with his parchments. I quickly turned around, flew into his room and glided on to his desk.

Stannis quietly looked up at me, quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as I presented the fish.

As contrite as I could I spoke, "I apologize for last night, Stannis Baratheon. I did not wish to shame you."

For long moments my Human said nothing, until he finally nodded slowly and asked, "Are you apologizing because you comprehend what you've done, Orys, or because I am vexed with you as of yet?"  
 _  
Uhm._

I quirked my head sideways when I answered, "Both, my Human. I should not have acted against your King." I muttered under my breath, " _For lord knows I shall not refer to him as your kin._ "

Stannis frowned, "What was that?"

I looked up at him and reluctantly replied, "I _know_ you said he was...difficult, but it is inconceivable to me that _kin_ would treat _kin_ thus! He...he should be protecting you as the eldest broodmate!" Reflexively I hissed at the notion, "I shouldn't have doubted you, my Human, even if it proved difficult to comprehend."

Once again Stannis nodded, "Very well, my Dragon. I accept your apology, but you must understand that you shall have to apologize to my brother as well."  
 _  
What!_

"And then there is the matter of your broken word."

I held myself as quietly as possible when he continued, "I _am_ aware how very young you are, Orys, and I do not hold you truly responsible. Still, you gave me your word you would not cause mischief and you have. How am I to trust you?"

I folded in even deeper into my self, until Stannis reached out to gently scratch me behind my ears.

"If you had harmed him, Orys, he would have been well within his rights to demand your head."  
 _  
What!_

"You cannot mean that!"

Stannis rapidly pulled me in close, "I can and I assure you, I do! Foolish little creature, I do not give you these rules merely to control you! They are to keep you safe, Orys!" He pulled me so close our noses almost touched, "Tell me you understand you _cannot_ challenge the King!"

Carefully I responded, "Aye, Stannis Baratheon! The King is too powerful to antagonize. I...I understand he has more men in steel than you do and you..." This latter part almost physically hurt to spit out, "May not be able to protect me from him."

Another one of Stannis' arms pulled me into his lab and I immediately curled up in them. I craned my neck backwards to keep an eye on Stannis, even as he massaged me again.

"For now, Orys, after you apologize to Robert...you must stay away from him. If you cannot sit by idly as he...is himself, I cannot trust your instincts around him. Do you understand?"

I nodded fervently, but before I could respond Stannis spoke up again, "Now, why did you ask Robert about his bastards?"  
 _  
Oh._

"Uhm...I wanted more Baratheons around here, my Human. Kin should be with kin..." Again I reflexively hissed in outrage, "But I've heard that the King leaves his brood _unprotected_ out in the world! If he does not desire them, I _certainly_ do!"

Again Stannis frowned, "That is not how Robert tells it, Orys."

I diverted my gaze from Stannis' intense one when I replied, "I thought to salvage his pride by requesting it as a favor to _me_. I thought..." I did my best approximation of a sigh, "I thought that he might not take views on his behavior well and may well keep his brood away from me if I aired them!"

My Human bared his teeth slightly – _smiled, remember that, he won't eat me –_ and responded, "Well, at least you have _some_ rudimentary understanding of politics-."

I interrupted him, "I should have known better! What kind of person leaves their brood alone?" A few heartbeats later I continued, "Has the King gone feral? Perhaps there is a reason we do not know?"

Stannis' expression softened significantly and he replied after cupping my head in his hands, "Sometimes _,_ Orys, people imagine that their ill considered actions do not matter if they are out of sight. And sometimes...sometimes people simply do what they wish." He frowned again, "If I knew what ailed my brother, I assure you little Dragon that I would have already acted upon it."  
 _  
Of course_ he would!

I looked up at Stannis again, "You should have been the eldest broodmate, my Human. You have all the right instincts!"

For some reason that made Stannis flinch and fall silent. What did I say?

 **289 AC – Dragonstone**

I found myself bitterly choking through a halting apology to King Stag, all while hearing my Human's teeth grinding themselves ever flatter. At least I could find _some_ solace that it was mostly only Stannis' kin hearing my abject submission. Them and that infernal white haired healer...  
 _  
Remember his endless metal men._

I ended my apology with, "I hope you can forgive me, King Stag."

Robert stared down at me intently before turning to the others, "I would have a few moments alone with the Dragon."  
 _  
Oh._

I looked around at my Human and found him stiffly nodding his assent. Within moments the room cleared out and I was left to bare the King's presence by myself. A daunting task to be sure, since all I could think of was my Human's inability to shelter me from his wrath. A strange feeling it was, knowing that my very existence might be forfeit on the whims of this man.  
 _  
I did not like it._

Quietly the King seemed to settle in to gaze upon me. Long moments passed where all the man did was lightly breath in and out, all the while looking exceedingly at ease. King Stag, evidently, did not fear me in the _slightest._

Finally he spoke, "You tried to burn me."

Immediately I responded, "Nay." A heartbeat or two passed before I continued, "You are unburnt."

After my apology this was the extent of politeness I could muster. If he did not accept my more flowery words, why should I bother continuing with them?

King Stag slowly raised an eyebrow, which I took as an invitation to elaborate.

"If I wished to burn you, I would not have missed. My flame is not an arrow to be loosed and shot off course by foul winds, it is simply an extension of me."

The solitary eyebrow was joined by the other, "You contend that missed deliberately, but surely you grasp the offense of the very act itself?"

I nodded slowly, "Which is why I apologized, King Stag. An apology you seemingly do not wish to accept." __

 _Is this how I die? Mere moments after hatching?_

The King snorted rather indelicately, "I do not care overmuch, but certain things cannot be borne." An even louder snort followed, "Even though I would not have accepted that feeble excuse for an apology in open court."

He must have sensed my confusion as he went on, "Even a child could tell you meant nothing of it."

Another slow nod from me, "Granted, apologies do not come easily for me."

"You're a cocky little shit, especially considering you're mere weeks old. What, pray tell, shall you be like when you are grown?"

I peeled my lips back, rang my tongue around my teeth and replied ever so softly, " _Beyond the reckoning of men._ "

It may have been unwise to be so blunt, but I feared that a lie would only harm my situation further. Surely the King could comprehend that once I was fully grown...there was little anyone could undertake to harm me. I would be nearly untouchable, save for another Dragon, which I have been assured...are no longer around.

Robert faintly growled his response, "As I said; a cocky little shit."

I shrugged in return, "Would you have me lie to you? Pretend I shall be easily shackled when I am grown?" Another shrug, "I've been told of your more powerful Lords."

The man looked slightly confused, which I took as an opening to pounce.

"Of House Tyrell, with their one hundred thousand swords. Of House Lannister and their unending resources. Of House Martell and their undying hatred of _you_."

His growl slightly intensified, "Go on."

"I've spoken at length with the _wise_ white haired healer of the history of your lands." I slowly cocked my head sideways, "Those men, those Lords are a far larger threat to you than I ever shall be."

"Oh? Why is that?" The King bit out, after leaning in towards me.

"Unlike them I require no glory. No Royal favor. No Royal patronage. I need no positions filled on your councils, nor do I require you to send pretty words my way. I need none of that, none of those unending demand of your over mighty subjects." Now I was the one moving closer to him, "I am far more easily bought, and furthermore...I _stay_ bought."

The King seemingly reflexively barked, "Hah!" The massive man leaned back in my Human's chair and slightly narrowed his eyes at me as he asked, "And what, pray tell, is your price?"

I hissed ever so softly, " _Cease laughing at my Human."_

His eyes narrowed further, but I did not give him an opening to speak.

" _Give me your brood, of whom you hold no interest, so that I may cherish them. That is all I shall ever ask of you!_ "

Another excruciatingly long silence. The King's gaze burned into my own, but I feared no intense looks. I felt my heartbeat pounding into my chest until the man finally seemed to deflate.

A deep sigh came rolling out of him as he said, "What has my brother done to win you so, little Orys?"  
 _  
Did it work? And how in God's name am I supposed to answer that?_

I shrugged again, "He's my Human."

Now slightly more frustrated he bit out, "Yes, yes I've heard that! Strange little creature..." Another sigh, "Men will attempt to turn my brother against me. Will you swear not to heed them?"  
 _  
Does that include you?_

I nodded, "Done and done!" I peeled back my lips again, "I care not for your human _politics._ "

"What if it cares about you? I do imagine you shall not be able to avoid it!"

I cocked my head sideways in confusion, "To what end?"

"For my damnable throne, Orys!"

I hissed frantically, "Is _that_ why Stannis is worried? That men might attempt to place him in your stead?" _Oh, isn't that was I said...oopsie._ "Fear not, I shall not approve of it. My Human already spends too much time ruling, and I have no interest in _sharing_ him with your Kingdom."  
 _  
Nor to see him turning into you._

Finally the King laughed again – _still upsettingly loud –_ and replied afterward, "Stannis said you did not perceive the world as men do." He leaned in ever closer, "Be certain to share that loudly when I call you to court."

"Aye, King Stag."

"I desire to understand you, little Baratheon Dragon." He leaned back into my Human's chair again, "Tell me, Orys. What is it that you want, for yourself I mean?"  
 _  
I already have Stannis, but I fear he would not count that an answer._

When he noticed I wasn't replying he elaborated, "What do Dragons desire most in life?"

Something shook loose in the back of my mind and I tittered loudly, "What is best in life?"

The King fortunately looked faintly amused at my laughing, "Aye, Orys."

I peeled my lips back wickedly, " _To crush your enemies, to see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentations of their women_!"

King Stag laughed and perhaps all was well. 

**289 AC – Dragonstone**

Curled up on my Human's lap, there were very few places where I felt as comfortable as that. The big lug has asked whether I minded it in public, but I rapidly shut down that line of thinking. There was exceedingly little worth in the opinions of others.

"Are you _certain_ that men worship fire in the East?"

 _As grows in my belly?_

Faintly amused Stannis replied, "Do you imagine I have taken to misleading you?"

I immediately shot upright at that remark, "Nay! It just seems so...strange. What is there to worship?"

In the background I heard Robert half laughing, half roaring. "And then he said; ' _To crush your enemies, to see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentations of their women_!' Can you believe that?"

Stannis raised an eyebrow and I simply shrugged.

A few moments passed before he dropped the subject and asked, "Would you care for an introduction with Thoros? Is that why you've been asking Cressen about this Lord of Light?"

I nodded at my Human, "Aye, yes please. I have _so_ many questions for him."

"Am I about to lose you to religion, little Orys?"

An instinctive hiss came rushing out, " _Nonsense._ " A few heartbeats later I continued, "And there is something about that name that strikes me as...familiar."

"Oh?"

"I cannot explain it, my Human."

Stannis nodded and asked, "Shall I take you to the Red Priest?"

I shook my head from side to side, "Not in _your_ Hall, make him come to you!"

My Human lightly bared him lips, snapped his fingers at one of the humans milling around and directed them to go collect me a Red Priest. It wasn't long before the bald man found his way next to Stannis and a few moments after that my Human explained my desires.

The man contemplatively stared at me for long moments before he finally spoke, " _That_ is a difficult question to answer, little Dragon."

I stared at the bald man, "Attempt it regardless, if you would."

The man frowned and asked me, "Might I ask what brought this on?"

"You do not seem very enthused to speak about your religion, _Priest."_

Thoros of Myr grabbed at his chest and said, "You wound me, my good Dragon, to my very core." He sighed and rapidly went on, "Very well, I shall attempt to explain. What do you already know?"

The Red Priest confirmed my scant knowledge, elaborated a touch on it, until we finally came to the subject of my curiosity, "There is only one God and his name is R'hllor, little Dragon, the Bringer of the Light and the Shadow. The Creator of the Heavens, the Earth and all in between. The Father to us all."  
 _  
Hmm. Should I share this? It feels...familiar somehow. As if I've already learned this._

I quickly decided it likely did not matter much, "I...I have knowledge. Knowledge I was hatched with, and when I heard the description I felt it...familiar."  
 _  
Now_ I finally had his complete attention. The man stared at me intently, with a look of slight confusion, and begged of me to continue. I flew out of Stannis' lap towards the table and stared right back at the Red Priest. I simply had to know. Was this Bringer of Light and Shadow the source of my...strange memories?

"There's..." And then it happened again. Something shook loose in the back of my mind and I let it take over again, " _In the Beginning God created the Heaven and Earth. And the Earth was without form, and void; and Darkness was upon the deep._ "

I sensed more than I felt all of the eyes in Hall upon me, but this was too important. If this Priest had the answers...

" _And God said, Let there Be Light; and there was Light. And God saw the Light and said it was Good; and God divided the Light from the Darkness._ "

The Red Priest's eyes nearly boggled out when he whispered, "Merciful God..." He shook his head, seemingly to clear it, and continued, "I beg of you, continue..."

"Do you feel the words familiar, Red Priest? As I do yours?"

"Aye! It's...not the same, but exceedingly similar. I must know, Dragon...where does this knowledge hail from?"

I almost collapsed in on myself. _He did not know..._

"I fear I might have disappointed you?"

"I had hoped...you had answers."

Stannis chose that moment to intervene, "I have found that religion often gives you few answers, Orys, and many more questions." The big man extended his hand towards me, I flew over to it and he cradled me into his chest. "Do not grow distraught, my Dragon."  
 _  
Well, that proved useless and now I have caught the attention of the Red Priest for no gain._

The man made himself heard again, "Your master is right, little one. I fear I have little to offer and less to teach, but what I do have is under your disposal...should you require it."

I craned my neck through Stannis' grip and replied, "Much appreciated, Thoros of-."

And then I lost my train of thought when Robert stood up and bellowed, "House Baratheon has been blessed with much, and I do not know which Gods to thank. Whether our Seven-Who-Are-One prevailed upon fortune or this Lord of Light and Shadow labored for our benefit is unclear." He stared around the room, easily taking charge of the gathered crowd. "What I do know is that my brother has succeeded where generations of Targaryens have failed!"  
 _  
And the crowd went wild._

Stannis was quick enough to cup my head to shield me from the worst, but I still did not enjoy the outpouring of sound rushing at me. _That_ was one aspect of my being I could stand to grow out of.

"And now, I have hopes he might do the impossible once more. We have found _five_ Dragon eggs in the bowels of Dragonstone, which were warm to the touch. A handful more were located that were deemed unlikely, as a cold chill has taken hold of them and ensured their petrification."  
 _  
Five warm eggs!_

 _Five!_

Once again I was pleased with Stannis' hands sheltering me from the crowds eager shouts.

Robert looked around the Hall once more and spoke with a satisfied expression, "An auspicious number, given that there are five Baratheon eggs for five Baratheons! My brother Stannis, of course, is already spoken for, but his daughter Shireen will cradle together with her egg. The others shall be divided between myself and my young brother Renly! They shall go to my son and heir, Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon and..."

As he trailed off he smirked exceedingly smugly, "And my latest child, fast growing inside my dearest Queen and likely eager to escape her!"

"Hear Hear!" Echoed through the room, and once it cleared my Human stood.

"As always, your Grace, you shall have my every service."

After which the crowd went nuts _again!_

"Ba-ra-the-on!" "Ba-ra-the-on!" "Ba-ra-the-on!" "Ba-ra-the-on!" "Ba-ra-the-on!" "Ba-ra-the-on!"  
 **  
AN:** _Feedback and commentary is greatly appreciated! Please drop a review to share what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**289 AC – Interlude: Stannis Baratheon**

Robert's damnable smirk just would not cease.

" _He said what?_ "

Still it lingered around his lips, "Orys says he has no intention of sharing you with my Kingdom, Stannis." The smirk slowly turned into a grin, "And he had some choice words for me as well, but that is not a concern for now." __

 _What else could that infernal little creature have said to Robert?_

I slowly raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which would be?"

Robert, however, did not reply and instead turned to Maester Cressen. Without needing to be prompted my erstwhile instructor spoke up, "I have confirmed the words of your Dragon, my Lord. Your Lady wife is unfortunately unlikely to provide you with more heirs."

I have neither now, nor ever truly loved my wife and yet I could not but help to feel saddened at the news. Over the years I have come to appreciate the steadfast loyalty of Selyse, but I understand that needs must. Still, to repay suffering through four miscarriages and finally bringing forth a wonderfully healthy daughter seems to me rather ungrateful.

"Are you quite certain?"

Robert barked out instead, "Aye, Stannis. This is not the time for sentimentality-."

I clenched my jaw at that. How dare _Robert_ prattle on to be about sentimentality. If anyone here suffers from an overabundant glorification of emotion it is certainly my _illustrious_ brother.

"-and the weight of our dynasty cannot fall merely on our shoulders." He narrowed his eyes when he continued, "Stop that grinding those teeth of yours, brother. You know this to be true!"

Renly spoke up next, "How will we avoid insulting the Florents, Robert?"

Did he speak to prevent Robert and I from falling to bickering, or was he simply curious? It was always rather difficult to tell with Renly.

"A council seat, should they desire it might suffice. If not..." Robert trailed off before intently locking gazes with me, "If not we could consider allowing Shireen to inherit Dragonstone."  
 _  
What?_

"Explain, if you would _brother_ exactly what sense it makes-."

Instead of an answer I merely got interrupted by him, "We are not lacking in land, Stannis, and even if we were...you have a Dragon. Conquer the Step Stones for any future heirs, if you must. Or settle for Summerhall instead, in which case the Royal Purse shall fund its restoration. I am unwilling to give up the inroads we have made in Reach!"  
 _  
The ease with which he offers riches now..._

"I must consider-."

Something dangerous flashed in Robert's eyes, startling enough to ensure I fell silent immediately. A few tense moments passed, of such a chilling nature that even young Renly stiffened in his seat.

" _Obey,_ is what you must."

What could I possible do but nod and say, "As you will, your Grace."  
 _  
Summerhall? The Step Stones?_

The tension leaked out of my study with my remarks, and all breathed a sight of relief. Except for that faint chill that still lingered faintly in the back of my mind. Robert has ever been short and dismissive of me, but never outright questioning my support of his cause. Was this all I had to look forward to?

"Who do you have in mind for me, your Grace?"

Robert remind silent for just a touch longer before he responded, "There are a few options, brother, so you shall be spoiled for choice."  
 _  
Of course, simply to needle me he remains quiet ever longer. Stretching out my moment of discomfort as much he could._

"It will, however, have to be a Reach marriage. Preferably to either one of the Meadows daughters, Bethany Redwyne or any of the Marcher Lord's daughters. I shall have Jon reach out to them all."  
 _  
Redwyne..._

"Redwyne..."

Another damnable smirk, "Aye, Bethany Redwyne and her half Tyrell nephews and nieces should certainly keep Mace up at night, wouldn't you agree?"  
 _  
Is he pretending that was me making my choice?_

Before I could to more than breath in deeply, Renly spoke up again.

"What about the Hightowers, Robert? Don't they have one or two half Florent daughters?"

Robert frowned at that suggestion, "You mean to marry of Stannis to the _Mad Maid,_ Renly?"

In return the lad simply snorted loudly, "They _have_ two other suitable daughters, but if you mean to sunder the Reach...certainly only a Redwyne or a Hightower would do. Any other House would find themselves outmatched and assaulted before any call from us could be headed."  
 _  
That_ was surprisingly insightful for Renly. Perhaps he is the one man in all the world that actually became _better_ from spending his time in the Royal Court at the capital. And why is it that the implication that Robert should not have chosen a Florent for me does not upset our wise older brother?  
 _  
Have they grown so close?_

"Well?"

Of course Robert refuses to give me some time to think...

I cleared my throat to respond, "The Redwynes would certainly have the easiest time of breaking away from the Tyrells, especially if the prospect of Highgarden was on the table."

There, that was reasonable enough.

"And?"  
 _  
What?_

 _What more does he want?_

"And I believe I've established a working understanding with Lord Paxter. He would prove the less odious of good-brothers."

Robert and Renly snorted in concert.

I chose to ignore it and moved on, "And Hightower...might not side against the Tyrells, even if you call them."

Now Renly shrugged, "You're forgetting their history, brother, and the fact that you have a Dragon. Even if that wasn't the case, merely refusing to acknowledge Highgarden in any potential treason would hamper the Tyrells something fierce."

Robert nodded firmly, "They would lose the better part of thirty thousand swords and all the other vassals that would be emboldened by the Hightowers example."  
 _  
Did they plan this in advance?_

Another firm nod from Robert, as if he just decided something to himself, "You'll pick a daughter from either of those Houses when you come to Court." He stared back up at me again, "And speaking of that, where is Orys? We shall need to discuss how he should present himself before me in open Court."

Renly snorted at first, but mere moments laughter descended in mad laughter.  
 _  
What?_

When he finally controlled himself he said, "I last saw him in your treasury, Stannis. I sincerely doubt you, or anyone else, could move him from there."  
 _  
What?!_

**289 AC – Dragonstone**  
 _  
Weeeeeee!_

This was _amazing!_

There was shiny gold _everywhere!_ There was shiny gold, less shiny gold and even pieces of buffed white gold. There were bracelets of gold, of silver – _which was interesting, but far less so –_ and necklaces both thick and thin. There were _jewels! Rubies and sapphires! Topaz and orange marble!_ There were small diamonds and larger diamonds...and everything in between, but most all...

There were _so very many_ coins! And they had pictures of small Dragons carved upon them! Why did Stannis keep me from this place? Why didn't I know about it?  
 _  
I am never leaving!_

I turned to my servant, "Purple eyes! Push the piles together!"

Which he reluctantly did. I didn't _why_ he was being so lazy and low energy. We were _surrounded_ by gold! How could he not enjoy this?

I whipped my tail back and forth in excitement as the youth tiredly used his brooms to mush together a whole load of gold and jewels. When the heap was finally completed I _pounced._

 _Weeeeeee!_

I jumped into the pile and burrowed into it as best I could. Soon I found myself encased in _all the gold_ and good god was it wonderful. The faint metallic scent, the earthy smell emanating from the piles...all it put me in a state of heightened senses. I just felt so _alive!_ I erupted from my pile and once again scattered it throughout the treasury, "Muahahaha!" I flew around for a few moments before telling purple eyes again, "Again! Shove it all together!"

This time his sigh was audible, but once again I found myself not caring. If he didn't like this he could find his way back to the kitchens where the cooks beat him. I extended my wings as much as I could and floated slowly back to the ground while purple eyes worked. If there was a decent draft I could have stayed longer in the air, but unfortunately my hoard of gold was not inside an open ended cave.  
 _  
At some point I need to find myself a cave._

Or maybe ask my Human.

"Is this truly amusing to you?"  
 _  
What?!_

I craned my head towards purple eyes, "Did the cooks hit you too hard?"

The youth quirked his head in confusion and said, "No, I-."

"You can work and talk, keep smushing it together!"

Another deep sigh, "No, why?"

"I just thought your brains might have been scattered inside your head. How can you ask if this is amusing? It's _gold_ and look how much of it there is!"

I flew back up, collapsed my wings near instantly and dropped headfirst into the new pile. Purple eyes was still working on it so soon I found myself completely surrounded by precious treasure.

"Keep going!"

I twisted, turned with the tide of gold and slowly rolled with the momentum.  
 _  
Weeeeeee!_

"You're one strange little creature, Orys."

I sniffed in contempt, "And you have purple eyes, but smell like a human."

"What else would I smell like?"  
 _  
I'm at least ninety percent sure humans shouldn't have purple eyes._

I majestically exploded from inside the mound of gold and replied, "Like whatever causes your eyes to be that color, I presume."

The lad frowned in confusion, "My mother said it was because we're Dragonseeds, but that I shouldn't remind our Lord of it."

I crooked my head back around to the lad, "Dragonseeds?"

Furiously the youth nodded, "Aye, from back when there was still the rights of First Night. We all have the blood of Old Valyria in use."

I'd heard of Valyria and their myriad Dragonriders, but nobody connected that and the purple eyes for me. How curious. I was about to ask for elaboration when my Human stumbled into the treasury.

" _Seven above..._ what have you done here, Orys?"

His brothers followed in closely behind him and _of course_ King Stag had to be loud.

He threw his head backwards and bellowed out a laugh that I'm sure shook the very walls of Dragonstone itself. The other Stag, Renly Baratheon, also seemed to be rather amused. At least he wasn't screaming his head off.

"Look Stannis! Gold! Everywhere! Why didn't you tell me we had this much gold!" Before he could even reply I spoke again, "And jewels! Oh god, the jewels! It's all so shiny!"

The King kept up his thundering laugh, bent over double and put his arm around Stannis when he got back up. " _Shiny!_ He says it's _shiny_ , Stannis!" He said, as he kept leaning on my Human to keep his own balance. And there he went off again, laughing like a madman possessed.  
 _  
Maybe I was right and he did go feral?_

Renly snorted loudly and said, "He also said 'we', have you agreed to share your treasure, Stannis? And if so, how do I get a piece of it?"  
 _  
What?!_

Immediately I hissed and flared out my wings, "No touching my gold! Not even you, Renly Baratheon!"

Robert howled, but Stannis managed to reply first, "Your gold? This is news to me."  
 _  
I quirked my head sideways in slight confusion. What was he implying?_ Surely he would share his gold with me, wouldn't he?

I mean...why wouldn't he?

Just to be safe I asked, "Our gold?"

"Oh?"  
 _  
Oh no. I best explain this thoroughly._

"Yes! Your gold is my gold! My gold is your gold!"

 _There!_

Now Stannis finally lightly showed his teeth – _smiled –_ and said, "And how would a Dragon acquire gold, Orys?"

I stood stock-still for a long moment before I finally said, "Maybe I'll take it from the Lannisters when I grow big! Or I'll steal one of their mines and bring it here!"

Which somehow seemed to set off our King Stag again, this time with even Renly Baratheon joining in. Perhaps the two of them also had a hoard of gold? And if so...what would it take to get it?

Spluttering in between heaving laughs King Stag yelled, "You _must_ tell Tywin Lannister of your ambitions!" He bent over again, "Stealing _mines_ , Seven above, I don't doubt he somehow _could_ steal a mine."

Stannis _smiled_ again and said, "Perhaps Tywin might even give up some gold voluntarily if he heard our fearsome Orys is coming for him. The Old Lion could stand to have his tail twigged."

Robert and Renly both stared at Stannis with wide eyes. Renly seemingly recovered first, "A joke, Stannis?"

Robert joined in quickly, "See, I knew Orys was good for you!"

I shook my head clear of my excitement and turned back to Stannis, "Did you see the coins, my Human? They have little Dragons on them! Why is that and does it mean I have to share with other Dragons?"  
 _  
Because that was never going to happen! I'd rather eat them if they tried._

 **289 AC – Dragonstone**

The Baratheons had been carrying around their eggs for _weeks_ now. Renly especially never quite seemed to drop his. At least King Stag occasionally forgot about his entirely black egg, but it always managed to find its way into the King's hands. I wasn't sure what they expected to happen, but since Stannis managed to hatch me I thought they had things well in hand.

With a rather whiny cadence to his voice Renly whispered under his breath, "Why won't you hatch, little one?"

How long has it been now? A few weeks? Why don't they tried whatever Stannis did?

"Take heart, Renly Baratheon. It'll come eventually."  
 _  
I hope._

The youngest present Baratheon smiled gratefully and said, "I pray you are right, Orys."  
 _  
To whom? The Gods Stannis claims are empty?_

 _To the flame?_

 _To me?_

I was about to inquire when Robert bellowed out, "What _else_ can we be doing? I'm starting to grow calluses from bearing this damnable egg all through the morning, noon and night!"

King Stag turned to Stannis, "Are you _sure_ you've done nothing but hold yours?"  
 _  
What is he implying?!_

Stiffly, my Human clenched his jaws and nodded.

"Aye, Robert. That was all that was necessary."  
 _  
Did I detect a hint of smugness?_

Frustrated the King addressed the white haired healer next, "And you've found absolutely nothing?" When the old man didn't reply immediately, he bit out, Then what good are all those gods forsaken chains you bear!"

Faintly trembling with weight of the King's disappointment on him the healer cringed, "Your grace, most books pertaining to Dragon have been destroyed or are in the hands of private collectors. Those that I have read however, I know make no mention of any specifics regarding the hatching of the beasts...its almost as if..."

King Stag remained quiet, but a sense of disquiet hung in the chilling silence. It was one of the things I thoroughly approved of. King Stag's ability to menace and incite fear were _excellent._ If I didn't know that directing my Human to pay attention to his example would upset him, I would do nothing but.

The white haired healer froze just a _touch_ too long and the King _pounced_ , "Speak, Cressen. I care not how strange your ideas might sound."

The elderly man gulped deeply before replying, "Perhaps the reason the books make no mention of this is because the Targaryens feared allowing the secret to be put to parchment."

Robert narrowed his eyes and the healer continued quickly, "Or perhaps it was because the secret was so...simple that no Targaryen would ever fail to know it..."

Renly sharply inhaled, as did Stannis, but King Stag had a rather different response. The massive man stood up, nearly upending the even more massive table he had been seated near and gracefully drew an unadorned dagger. With a quick slice of his blade he cut a bloody incision on his open palm. King Stag made nary a sound when he pressed his blood soaked hand on his black egg, over and over again until it was completely covered.

For a moment it looked as if he was about to turn towards the open hearth fire, but suddenly he stopped and got a queer look in his eyes as he stared at me. Robert faintly smiled, the smile turned into a smirk and then finally he gently placed the egg on the stone floor. While he did so his smirk never vanished, nor did his gaze ever leave mine.

He whispered to me, "Fire and Blood, Orys. Blood and Fire."  
 _  
A clear as invitation as any._

I flew over to the egg, did not hear any countermanding from my Human and settled in to summon my deep flame. I took a deep breath, felt the power inside me rumble and launched a blazing lance of flame at the black egg. Not too much, as I did not wish to incinerate it, but more than enough to match the heat of the cooking flames Stannis' people used. At first little happened, but for the quick charring of the blood covering the egg. Mere heartbeats later the egg blazed first red, and then a bright white. It was then that some instinct deep within me urged me to cease, just as the ground started to scorch.  
 _  
Dead silence in the room._

Slowly the white bled away from the egg, and in time so did the red. Soon all that remained was the original coloring, but King Stag still couldn't quite touch it without burning. Everyone, including myself, kept themselves as still as possible as the King hoovered over his egg.  
 _  
How long will this take?_

After another few tentative attempts at touching the egg, the King seemingly grew frustrated and simply picked it up with his left hand. He lightly hissed under his breath, but seemed perfectly willing to bear the discomfort.

And then _it_ happened.

At first it was just a few cracks, slowly spreading from top to bottom. The cracks grew bigger, faster until it completely encased the egg. In the King's hand the egg wobbled back and forth, with all the while Robert smiling so widely his head might have split in two. It was clear the latent heat didn't bother him anymore as he brought the egg closer to his face.

King Stag looked as if he was about to help the process along when I hysterically screeched out, "Please do not, King Stag. Don't take it's first act away from it."  
 _  
Where did those sentiments come from?_

Robert looked up at me, smiled again and graciously nodded. Renly was muttering something under his breath, but I do not believe anyone cared. The show of a small Dragon picking his way out of his safe encasing was _mesmerizing._

I was seeing a _hatching!_

I had to learn as much as I could.

One moment the egg still maintained its integrity against the assault from its insides, the next it completely disintegrated as an exceptionally tiny Dragon exploded out of it. It screeched – _adorably so, if I might say –_ and screamed for its mother. Which...unfortunately wasn't around.

I tried to speak to the little Dragon, but what came out wasn't the kind of words I spoke with my Human.

" _Sssshhh, be at peace little one. You are amongst broodmates."_

The black dragonette turned around towards me and screeched, " _Are...are you my mother?"_

I quietly shifted my shoulders to indicate I was not. The small creature shuddered to share its understand, but queried once again, " _Who are you?"_

In turn I replied, whilst lightly flaring my wings to emphasize, " _I am the firstborn. My Human calls me_ Orys Baratheon _and your Human will give you your name."_

I turned to Robert, "He is awaiting a Name, King Stag."

The little dragonette proved my words right by turning towards the King as well and intently sat back on its hindlimbs, staring up at King Stag. Something soft come over the King as he lightly traced his fingers over the dragonette.

Stannis whispered just loud enough to be heard, " _Speak softly, brother._ "

Without looking up the King nodded, raised the Dragon up higher in his hand and said, "Your name, my little Dragon, shall be Argillac." The King's smile grew ever wider, "My fearsome Argillac..."

Renly moved towards me, bent over and softy begged, "Will you help me now, Orys?"

With the desperation in his eyes and the strong yellow coloring of his egg, how could I not? Especially since my Human nodded encouragingly behind the littlest Baratheon present.  
 **  
AN:** _Feedback and commentary is appreciated! I just postponed the timejump one chapter, so I can show the hatching of the first Dragons. Stannis won't let Shireen's get born the same way just yet, as he's a very prudent man and Robert is an excellent guinea pig. Please drop a review to share what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**290 AC – Interlude: Stannis Baratheon**

Robert is set to arrive imminently, once again to treat my domain as his personal retreat of leisure. I am expected to keep my seat stocked with fine foods, finer wines as well as cater to the personal tastes of my brother's boisterous pack of scoundrels that endlessly follow him around. For the greater part of a decade I have kept Dragonstone orderly, loyal and most importantly; free of the stench of corruption and vice of the nearby capital.

In less than a year Robert has connived to reopen the brothels, screamed at me until I let his whores into my halls and drained Dragonstone of anything resembling proper virtue and adherence to our duties. Where once my Great Hall was filled with solemn conversation suited to leaving my domain, and those of my bannermen, greater than we had found it...now there is nothing but empty merriment and pointless gossip.

Robert pays lip service to my suzerainty over Dragonstone, but in practice I rule nothing anymore. My bannermen openly court the attention of our sovereign, my knights prance around for a taste of my brother's frivolous so called generosity and half of King's Landing crowds my pointless dominion. That last, more than anything, chafes at my very being.

My lands may be cold and dreary, but they afforded me peace when my disgust with my brother's _illustrious_ capital threatens to spill over into ill considered actions. Now even that solace has been taken away from me. When I complain to Robert he exhorts me to visit Storm's End if I dislike his company so terribly... As if there is any peace to be found in my ancestral home, for me.  
 _  
Is it any wonder I consistently spend my time enjoying the last vestiges of my authority?_

On the top deck of my flagship Fury I oversaw my sailors tending to their tasks. Four hundred men called it theirs and I only allowed the very best of my Navy to staff it, common born though the majority might be. They were disciplined – _in times of peace and strife alike –_ brave and a damned sight more loyal than any other men I have the pleasure of nominally holding their fealty. From the flurry of activity on deck you might be forgiven for mistaking it for chaos, but every last man was stepping with purpose.

While the other vessels in our fleet did not exhibit the same discipline as on my flagship, they were up to task to deal with our adversaries. Our orders were to see to the dispersal of the pirates that had taken advantage of the distraction of my fleet. By the time we returned from the Iron Islands after Balon's ill considered rebellion they were more than settled in. Cursory patrols simply were not sufficient to push them out of the Step Stones, and more than once suspicions have been raised that the Tyroshi were not holding up their end of our most recent treaty.

Rather than dissuading the pirates away from the Step Stones they seem to have taken up their cause. Or perhaps it is simply the reverse, we shall likely not find out until Lord Varys deigns to inform us.

My first mate, Nathan Waters screeched in that grating high pitched voice of his, " _Crossbowmen at the ready!_ "

Echoed by a hundred voices came a roaring sound, " _Aye!_ "  
 _  
It was to be the last loud sound until the assault on the docks._

Though the weather was bright and clear we sailed headfirst into a menacing fog that surrounding the port on the smallest of the Grey Gallows. Port Niri Sar Mell they used to call, in days gone past. Now they simply whisper of it as Port Plunder. _One_ of the _many_ Port Plunders around. It was comforting in a way, to have that continuity in a sense. From the Basillisk Isles, to the Cinnamon Straights and even now in the Step Stones they are all the same.

A vile cesspit of unnatural vices, chaotic overindulging and a ruthless disregard for propriety that might put even King's Landing to shame. Like most other temporary locations known as Port Plunder it was mostly defended by its obscurity. If you did not have...acquaintances with a reputation for seafaring avarice you could sail the entire world without so much as a glance of the port. A network among the pirates themselves kept them and all those interested in the spoils of their service aware, but outsiders were carefully kept in the dark.

I took light and shallow breaths – _the warm steam was not pleasant to breath in –_ and further considered the goal ahead of me to take my mind off of the discomfort.

Port Plunder and its many duplicates have been a thorn – _and for the various Free Cities, occasionally allies –_ in the side of everyone plying their trade on the seas. Merchants are quick to bitterly proclaim their contentions with the seafaring scum, but when push comes to shove are equally as quick to hand over their gold in tribute to them. These payments and thefts, on top of funds pouring in from the Free Cities ensure that there is _always_ a Port Plunder.

Those same merchants, when confronted with their ties to various pirates – _when such tenuous matters occasionally manage to dart past the near perfect shield of corruption surrounding Robert's Court –_ exclaim that they do nothing their fathers have not done. Or even as their grandfathers and _their_ grandfathers have since the Dawn, but that is simply not true.

Pirates have always roamed the seas, granted, but they only became such an organized scourge in the past four centuries. In times of old, the Valyrian Freehold guaranteed any trade to and from their various colonies. In those times even the wiliest of the pirates could not hope to keep even an transient holdfast for very long. Aegon the Conqueror and his kin after him should have continued that tradition, even if only in the Step Stones and along the shores of the Narrow Sea.  
 _  
They did not._

Thankfully, Robert proved eager to best the Targaryens in yet another field and gave me permission to scour the pirates from the Narrow Sea. By fire and blood if need be.

I heard the leather beating, and rustling of metal on metal long before Orys landed roughly on the deck of Fury. When he came into sight through the thick, and rather well heated considering how we produced them, mists the first thing I noticed were the new scratches on his armor. His wings were covered in thick leather, highly fine chain mess covered the rest of his frame and on his tail hung a handful of leather ropes, tipped with morning stars. Around his oversized head laid a circlet of gold layered metal from which hung a similar exceedingly fine mesh that fit perfectly around the eye guards that – _hopefully –_ kept arrows out of them.

All in all, Orys made for an impressive sight. It's been a year since my little fearsome beast hatched and it wouldn't be fair to keep referring to him as such. _Even though it occasionally gives me great pleasure to do so._ My Dragon weighed as much as a healthy sized bull and when he moved on the wrists of his wings he came up to my head.  
 _  
And I was not a small man._

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Report, if you would Orys."

My worry for him can wait until _after_ we take the impromptu port. For now I needed to know how their defenses were arrayed and if any significant alterations needed to be made to our plan for attack. I certainly wasn't about to leave anything to chance and the notion of having to explain to Robert why a bunch of ill disciplined _pirates_ were able to see me off is unimaginable.

Orys flashed me his impressive set of teeth in a mockery of a smile and bellowed out, "The pirates have surrendered to me, Stannis! They gave me all their gold and all I had to give them was a Baratheon banner I stole from Cassana's Grief!" My Dragon cocked his head sideways when he continued onward, "But it's not really stealing if its for our War on Pirate Scum and I did it because Captain Velaryon did not wish to part from it, right Stannis?"  
 _  
What..._

 **290 AC – Interlude: Renly Baratheon**

I was struggling to keep my excitement contained as I strode towards the Dragon Den. Just this morning Stannis declared the Eastwinds passed and the risks of storms with it, at least for the next three moons. Early this morning he sailed off with his fleet – _just as Robert was set to arrive, coincidentally I'm sure –_ which meant that just for this morning and afternoon there is nobody around to gainsay me. Maester Cressen is busy with his duties, courtesy of a little gold and a small boy willing to jump the last few steps of the stairs leading to the Great Hall. Septon Bartlet way working himself into a stupor over the short, but fairly blasphemous, essay I wrote on his behest. My contingent of guards were drinking in anticipation of Robert and nobody else truly cared where I was.  
 _  
It was all perfect._

The Dragon Den came into sight as soon as I cleared the hills obscuring it. A large walled enclave, built in sturdy stone and with enough space for the Dragons to fly around in was covered by a wooden sunscreen that doubled as cover against the rain. Pits were dug inside the enclosure covered with large – _truly massive –_ slabs of rock with enough space underneath them for a spectacular forge. The heat produced was apparently rather comforting to the Dragons and Orys loudly insisted its inclusion. Of course, they could only be heated properly when Orys was around to safeguard the Den's servants. __

 _Dragonfire tends to melt the structure..._

We know that because both Argillac and Brightwind had gotten rather frustrated at times.

Brightwing and Argillac didn't go out of their way to hurt the servants, but accidents had happened and Stannis was only willing to accept them for so long. Currently Maester Cressen was charged to find a way to heat the pits at a safe distance. Another 'request' made by Orys, on behalf of Argillac and Brightwing as well I'm told, was the attachment of a large wooden shed filled with panicked goats and sheep right next to the Dragon Den. The scents, and sounds, of the Dragons would drive the poor animals wild with fear. Our Dragons claimed that the extended campaign of minimum effort terror would turn their meals into delicacies fit for their august selves.

For some reason the whole ordeal surprised me not.

A screech that would have been terrifying if I had not known its origins so well greeted me just as I cleared the gates to the Den. Brightwing generally was rather excitable and I'm sure my own state wasn't really helping matters. While Argillac – _that monstrously large beast –_ lazily opened an eye, and then closed it again, only to roll over on top of the still cooling slab of stone.

Brightwing on the other hand flew to me as close as chains allowed. As always I took in the sight of my magnificent pet. Incredibly bright yellow colored his wings while the rest of his body took a slight more dulled yellow tint. His wings were spread in excitement and a surge of pride hit me. He was growing so fast.

Only a few months ago we grieved for the day he could no longer fit through the windows in my room.

Still, Argillac outpaced him in matters of size. Robert's beast was _huge,_ but in a rather sleek way. I mentally shrugged and considered that was likely only true in relation to Orys. _That_ particular _talking_ monstrosity might well weigh as much as Argillac and Brightwing combined. From tail to snout Argillac was about the size of a large war mount, excepting his wings which looked like they could function as sails on a small sloop.

Orys was _thick._ As in, roughly as thick as two cows standing next to each other, but otherwise resembled the others. Two large wings which he uses the wrists of to move around while grounded, a large body to facilitate the wings and the bulkiest tail by far. It didn't make him seem unwieldy, but there was little of grace that Brightwing exuded or even much of the arrogant gait of Robert's black monstrosity.

Brightwing somehow fell in the middle of those two, not as bulky as Orys or large as Argillac, but more than made up for it with his boundless energy. No lazying about for my Dragon, or spending long boring hours getting lectures from Stannis.

"Good morning, my Dragon."

Did I care that my Dragon wasn't as imposing as theirs? Or that he couldn't talk?  
 _  
Not in the slightest, he was mine. All mine..._

Another ear rending screech was returned to me. Brightwing only calmed down when I closed in with him and the two of us could greet properly. According to Brightwing that means lightly touching my nose, thrice most days, with his own. It started as an adorable ritual that he insisted upon as hatchling, but it had someone stuck around while other of his idiosyncrasies disappeared.

The servants usually pale right around now, but today I could not spare any thought to them. Had there been anyone of note around I would not have been caught cooing to my pet, "Are you ready to what we discussed, my Dragon?"

A soft – _a matter of perspective that –_ cooing was my only answer, but I knew that to be a vague confirmation. I would never claim to truly understand any of the Dragons, not even Orys, but there were some gestures and sounds that we all managed to agree on.

I looked around for any errant onlookers and puffed up my chest. In return Brightwing roared back and flared his wings once again. I puffed up my chest even further, exposed my neck by staring at my Dragon and was careful not to show any teeth while I smirked. A slight, ever so slight, upturn of Brightwing's lips followed another soft cooing.  
 _  
Good._

If I didn't get that confirmation for our traditional ritual of trust I knew something was _wrong_ and I'd have to be exceedingly careful. Sometimes I even had to get Orys to mediate – _on occasion...what's 'wrong' was only an appetite for additional fish -_ , but thankfully today all was well.

I quickly darted behind my Dragon towards the sheds inside the enclosure, rooted around in his maintenance shed for his saddle and went through the lengthy process of securing it. It was something I practiced at length with Stannis, with even Robert attending every single impromptu lessons, as Orys talked us through the process of keeping our airborne mounts calm. A nifty combination of soft sounds, a few comforting touches here and there would keep them content enough to be harnessed.  
 _  
By us Baratheons at least..._

We'd lost more than a few good people figuring that out. __

 _At least it forces Robert into a pleasant pattern._

I smiled quietly at the thought. Argillac especially let none other than Robert touch him, which made Robert's absences rather dreadful for the poor beast. When our liege returns he has more than a little catching up to do.  
 _  
And more than a fair bit of washing his pet..._

With everything secured there was only one thing remaining. A last showing of trust, and one that Stannis repeated attempted to beat into my mind. By now I'd learned enough to grant him such abeyance without question, at least regarding our Dragons. On other matters though..  
 _  
Well, lets just say that Stannis might benefit from being tutored in turn._

Mournfully – _only moderately exaggerated –_ I told Brightwing, "I'm going to the top of Dragonstone Keep, my Dragon." I added with a whispers, " _Please show up..._ "

I walked around Brightwing, slipped off the chains securing him in the enclosure – _and ruthlessly ignored attentions of Argillac, I knew better than to let him out with Robert around –_ and quietly made my way back to Dragonstone. My brightly colored Dragon followed me for short moment, but before long he sped off into the distance. I wasn't _worried_ about him – _he always came back –_ , but he might not come find me on top of the keep.

I pushed those intrusive thoughts out of my mind and soon I found myself on top of the keep, nearly being swept away by the unopposed winds. Long moments passed where I could find hide nor hair from my Dragon. The sun slowly moved along his arc and deep disappointment set in when Brightwing still hadn't appeared.

In frustration I just screamed, "Where are you!", at nobody in particular.

For some reason _that_ seemed to do the trick as I suddenly heard the tell tale flapping of leathery wings. Moments later Brightwing gracefully landed next to me and I knew I couldn't afford to waste much time. Robert would appear at the docks any moment now and I was hoping to catch him before that. I strode over to my Dragon with purpose, Brightwing _actually_ bent over which was beyond exciting and as my heart thudded in mad frenzy in my chest I climbed on top. I secured my feet, then my legs and finally my waist.

And then...

A mockery of a Draconic screech, " _Heeyaaaaaa!_ "

At first it wasn't comfortable. The way Brightwing moved shook me around like a rag in the wind, but once we cleared the edge of the keep and only hung in the air by the strength of my Dragon...  
 _  
Amazing._

I let out all the nerves and anxiety within me with loud scream and then, " _Hahaha! Look at me! I AM RENLY BARATHEON AND I'M FLYING!_ "

My Dragon sensed my mood, or perhaps he simply responded to the light tugs, but he turned _exactly_ the way I wanted to. We went up and then down, turning hard sideways and exploring just how we could move around. _I could do this forever..._ The noise of the wind was incredible and I learned rapidly why Orys had Stannis prepare some sort of eye-guard.  
 _  
A concern for another day._

We flew for...ever it seemed, until a ship appeared at the horizon. I tugged at the harness and soon Brightwing had turned himself towards the oncoming vessel. When we got close enough that I could make out the people on the deck.  
 _  
That was Robert's ship._

I directed Brightwing to come in low and dart across the ship bow as I screamed once again, " _OURS IS THE FURY!_ " When we turned around for another go I added cheekily, " _MINE IN PARTICULAR. ALL HAIL THE STAG OF STORM'S END!_ "

How about _this_ for a coming of age ceremony at ten and three? I'd like to see Robert brag about his tedious hunts now.  
 **  
AN:** _Feedback and commentary is always appreciated. Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
